


Willing to Sweat For It

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Series: Command Hijinks [2]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of out-of-the-way places to fool around on Babylon 5, it turns out, especially if you have the clearances to turn off the security cameras. Written for the "sensory deprivation" prompt for kink_bingo 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing to Sweat For It

It turned out that the strangest place that Zack Allan had masturbated was also in Gray Sector.

"You're gonna wanna leave your jacket here," he said outside the crawlspace. David believed him--already the corridor was several degrees hotter here than it had been at the junction. "Maybe your pants, too."

"What?" He blinked as Zack took his jacket off and folded it. "Is that regulation?"

Zack grinned and opened a cabinet to pull out a couple maintenance coveralls. "Here. You can wear it over your uniform, but..."

"Gotcha." He stripped to his underwear and pulled the coverall on, zipping it most of the way up.

Zack pulled the door open and a cloud of steam bellowed out. David flinched from the sudden rush of heat, the noise of coolant rushing past the interior walls like a waterfall or a gale-force wind.

"Coolant transfer off the fusion reactor," Zack explained. "C'mon."

It was a literal crawl; the opening was midway up the wall and the space behind it was a tunnel, smoky with steam and a tight fit on all sides. Zack jumped in feet-first and David gingerly followed him.

It was loud. and it was stiflingly hot--sweat started trickling into his eyes the second he was fully into the space. Then Zack reached up and pulled the door shut, and David's entire world was a foggy, noisy, sweaty, boiling, stifled tunnel.

"Oh, God," he said, but he couldn't hear himself, just felt a weird kind of vibration in his head. He couldn't see Zack through the steam, he couldn't feel anything but heat; he wanted to strip his coverall off but it wouldn't help with the temperature or with the sweat which he could feel streaming down his skin. The walls were almost blisteringly hot, only cool enough to touch because of the thin layer of slippery insulation on them, and through the back of his coveralls and above his shoes David could feel hot, wet, humid air pressing into him.

He could barely move from the heat--his muscles felt like taffy. He didn't know how Zack had any energy, but after a second Zack was climbing over him, pressure and motion and even more warmth pressing against him.

"I can't--" he started, then shook his head, since he couldn't hear. Zack's fingers brushed against his cheek, his lips, then Zack's mouth was pressing over his. David kissed back and tasted sweat and closed his eyes, moaning soft vibrations into Zack's tongue.

He almost couldn't tell the difference when Zack pulled the zipper down on his coverall; his skin was drenched with sweat, and so was Zack's, they were slippery against each other, almost unmoving except for fingertips and lips.

Zack said something and he couldn't make it out, couldn't hear through the pounding and rushing noise in his ears. He just nodded as Zack's hand ran frictionlessly down his chest and slid rough and callused into his underwear. David pushed his own hands between them and found Zack's cock, hard and thick in his hand, and the only thing he could do was touch and rub a little bit, and barely that, all his senses closed off except for the slippery skin-to-skin connection between them, only being able to feel the pleasure of this person next to on top of him shifting pressure and moaning into his mouth--

His orgasm was barely a peak, a little more heat and a spike of pleasure and a sigh of relief as his tension flowed out into the aching heat of the universe. Zack came a minute later, and it wasn't any more hot to hold him close and let the sweat wash both of them clean than to push him away, so they stayed locked like that in the fog and the heat together, panting and trying to come back to their senses.

Finally Zack zipped up his coverall, wiped his hands off and reached up to open the door. David clambered out after him and the cold air of the corridor felt like jumping into an ice bath.

"You did that," he panted once Zack had closed the panel on the throbbing noise of the cooling system, "just to get us back in the shower again, didn't you?"

"Yeah, well, that might have been a consideration," Zack admitted.

David shrugged. "All right then. My place this time."


End file.
